


Desert rose

by Alys27



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, ale ktoś powiedział że widzi to jako azjatyckie klimaty, jak dla mnie otoczenie to arabskie klimaty, lubię brunetów, lubię imię Alys, nie pytajcie dlaczego, niewolnik, też nie pytajcie, wiedziałam że będę lubiła tagować
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Mój pierwszy w życiu one-shot, pisany dawno temu. Mam nadzieję, że od tego czasu ewoluowałam (trochę) pisarsko.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy w życiu one-shot, pisany dawno temu. Mam nadzieję, że od tego czasu ewoluowałam (trochę) pisarsko.

\- Yuya, brzdącu, gdzie jesteś?!

Alys szła ocienionym korytarzem, po prawej stronie mając jasno oświetlony dziedziniec. Tam, gdzie upalne, południowe słońce jeszcze nie dotarło, było przyjemnie chłodno.

Dziewczyna przyłożyła dłonie do ust i zawołała ponownie:

\- Yuuuuuyaaa…

Bez odzewu.

Dzieciak znowu zwiał spod jej opieki.

Pewnie schował się za którąś z bogato zdobionych kolumn z beżowego piaskowca albo w którymś z wielu bocznych korytarzy, prowadzących do komnat wewnątrz pałacu. Podejrzewała też, że zaraz wyskoczy tuż przed nią, zatupie radośnie krótkimi nóżkami, robiąc niby to groźną minę. Ona uda, że się przestraszyła, na co Yuya wybuchnie śmiechem, pokazując dwa przesłodkie dołeczki w policzkach oraz cztery przednie ledwo wyrośnięte ząbki, by chwilę potem z piskiem uciekać dalej.

Alys westchnęła, odgarnęła z twarzy ciemne, długie włosy i wolnym krokiem szła dalej wzdłuż krużganków.

W pałacu panowała cisza. Dziś nie było żadnych gości, którzy zwykli nadmiernie wykorzystywać uprzejmość gospodarzy. Nie było również interesantów, których codziennie, z niesłabnącą cierpliwością przyjmował i wysłuchiwał jej ojciec. Na szczęście nie widziała też, by do Iris, macochy Alys, przyszły jej wspaniałe przyjaciółki.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła w duchu z ulgą i nagle usłyszała radosny śmiech dziecka.

\- Yu…- zaczęła, ale w tym momencie stanęła jak wryta. Ukryta za ogromną agawą stojącą pod jednym z kamiennych łuków, Alys obserwowała niezwykłą scenę.

Pałacowy dziedziniec arkadowy miał kształt kwadratu. Ze wszystkich stron otoczony był wysokimi krużgankami, mury zrobione z kamiennych bloków połyskiwały złotymi drobinkami w świetle słońca. Kolumny po jego południowej stronie porośnięte były ciemnozielonym bluszczem. W północno-wschodnim rogu dziedzińca ustawiona była marmurowa fontanna, z której szczytu z cichym pluskiem spływała woda. Po przeciwnej stronie natomiast znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do pokojów służby oraz dalej, do zbrojowni i stajni.

To właśnie bliżej tamtego wejścia, na rozgrzanym piasku placu siedział mężczyzna. Opierał się na dłoniach, wystawiając twarz do słońca. Długie nogi niedbale skrzyżował w kostkach. Alys uważnie zlustrowała całą jego postać. Powiodła wzrokiem po zniszczonych, wysokich butach, skórzanych, brązowych spodniach, lnianej koszuli, która niegdyś pewnie była biała, po szczupłych, choć muskularnych ramionach, widocznych spod podwiniętych rękawów, i…

\- Och… - wyrwało jej się ciche westchnienie, kiedy na nadgarstku mężczyzny zobaczyła ciężką, żelazną bransoletę, oznaczającą tylko jedno… - … niewolnik – szepnęła do siebie.

Zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, nie wychodząc jednak jeszcze z cienia. Była pewna, że jej nie widział. Ba! Zdawał się być ogóle nieświadomy tego, co się wokół dzieje.

Ale Alys niepokoiło bardziej coś innego.

Otóż właśnie w stronę siedzącego mężczyzny w radosnych podskokach na swoich pulchniutkich nóżkach brykał mały Yuya. Jasne włoski chłopca lśniły w słońcu. W końcu malec zatrzymał się jakiś metr od niewolnika, wzbijając w powietrze niewielki obłoczek kurzu. Alys obserwowała niespokojnie jak Yuya, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedniej reakcji, tupnął nóżką i zaświergolił coś absolutnie niezrozumiale. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna otworzył oczy, obrócił głowę w stronę dziecka i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ale nie wykonał żadnego gestu.

Alys zrobiła jeszcze krok do przodu, gotowa w każdym momencie zareagować. Jednak z nieznanych sobie powodów, nie bała się. Cała sytuacja na swój sposób fascynowała ją, dlatego niemal wstrzymując oddech, czekała na dalszy ciąg.

Przeczucia jej nie zawiodły.

Yuya, nadal szczebiocząc wesoło, zbliżył się do niewolnika. Dziecięca ufność, niewinność i brak rozeznania w często niesprawiedliwej hierarchii tego świata pozwoliły chłopcu wyciągnąć pulchniutką rączkę i powoli przyłożyć ją do policzka mężczyzny, jakby chciał go pogłaskać. Mleczna cera dziecka kontrastowała z opaloną skórą niewolnika. Alys obserwowała tę niezwykłą scenę z bijącym szybko sercem. Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że tak niespotykana, a zarazem urzekająca prostotą sytuacja, może wzbudzić w niej taką gamę uczuć, których nie potrafiła nazwać. Zamrugała oczami, żeby przegonić niechciane łzy wzruszenia.

Tymczasem Yuya z powagą zabrał rączkę, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w postać przed sobą, by jednak ponownie roześmiać się i zaklaskać radośnie w dłonie. Z odległości kilku metrów dziewczyna widziała jak na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Powoli wyciągnął rękę, a chłopiec złapał jeden z jego palców i tupiąc nóżkami, zaczął gaworzyć.

Teraz już Alys postanowiła interweniować. Nie, nie dlatego, żeby nagle się wystraszyła. Nie martwiła się też, że coś stanie się jej małemu braciszkowi. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu w każdej sekundzie ktoś mógł przyjść na dziedziniec. Ojciec, zarządca, mamka Yuyi albo, bogowie brońcie!, jej macocha. A wtedy miałaby spore kłopoty. Dlatego teraz zeszła jeszcze dwa stopnie w dół i uniosła w palcach fałdy długiej, jasnej, wykończonej delikatną koronką sukni. Idąc przez rozgrzany piasek, zawołała:

\- Yuya, skarbie, tu jesteś!

Jak na komendę obaj się odwrócili w tym samym momencie. Chłopiec natychmiast podbiegł do niej, wykrzykując tyle entuzjastyczne, co i niezrozumiałe słowa. Dziewczyna podniosła go i wzięła w ramiona.

\- Jaki ty rozmowny dziś jesteś – zauważyła, odgarniając mu ze spoconej buzi mokre kosmyki. Sama już czuła jak upalne słońce zaczyna przedzierać się przez cienki materiał sukni i ogrzewa skórę.

Tymczasem niewolnik podniósł się z ziemi, nie zadając sobie trudu otrzepania się z pyłu. Patrząc na niego, oceniła, że jest bardzo młody, może rok, dwa lata straszy od niej. Czarne włosy, dawno nie podcinane, wiły się wokół twarzy. Jeden niesforny lok opadał na czoło. Nad lewą brwią lśniła perłowo podłużna, cienka blizna. Ale to oczy przykuwały największą uwagę dziewczyny. Ciemne, głębokie jak kosmos, patrzyły spokojnie w jej oczy bez najmniejszego skrępowania czy fałszywej pokory. Widziała w nich też ten dobrze znany jej błysk podziwu, którym tak często raczyli ją znajomi jej ojca oraz ich synowie. Jednak za tą fasadą kryło się jeszcze coś innego. Coś, czego nie widać, jeśli się ktoś dobrze nie przyjrzy, bo jest zbyt dobrze zamaskowane. Coś, co wywołało w Alys dziwne drgnienie serca. Coś, co zbyt dobrze sama znała z własnego doświadczenia. W ciemnych oczach stojącego przed nią niewolnika był smutek. Cały ocean smutku. I kompletny brak jakiejkolwiek nadziei.

_Bogowie! Co to za człowiek..?_

Dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że zatrzymali się na środku pustego dziedzińca i po prostu przypatrują się sobie. Yuya, znudzony brakiem uwagi, bawił się spokojnie srebrnym medalikiem na jej szyi. Nie wiedziała, co ma teraz zrobić. Chociaż… w zasadzie wiedziała. Powinna odwrócić się i odejść. Bez słowa, bez zbędnych wyjaśnień. Ale nie potrafiła. Ciemne oczy przykuwały ją do miejsca. Przyprawiały o szybsze bicie serca. Skarciła się w duchu za podobną słabość. Jeśli jednak nie potrafiła odejść, powinna się odezwać. Tak nakazywała etykieta. Sztywne, niezmienne zasady pokazujące, gdzie jest czyje miejsce. I to ona, jako córka władcy, miała prawo rozpocząć rozmowę. Ale tego też nie potrafiła. Onieśmielał ją ten mężczyzna stojący tuż przed nią. Co z tego, że na nadgarstku miał widoczny znak niewolniczej hańby? Co z tego, że jego ubranie było stare, brudne i znoszone? Co z tego, że w tym miejscu, w tym pięknym, przepełnionym bogactwem pałacu, znaczył mniej niż nic? Co z tego, skoro z całej jego sylwetki promieniowała duma, proste plecy sugerowały siłę i niezłomność, a ładnie zarysowana szczęka pokryta cieniem zarostu świadczyła o nieustraszonym charakterze…

_Tego człowieka nie można złamać. On już niczego się nie boi. Nawet śmierci… O ile śmierć jest najgorszym, co go może spotkać._

Na dodatek patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Jak równy z równym.

Alys czuła jak robi się jej gorąco, a na policzki wpływa delikatny rumieniec. Na domiar tego Yuya oplótł jej szyję rączkami i przywarł do niej całym swym tłuściutkim ciałkiem.

 _Cholerne słońce,_ pomyślała ze złością i oblizała wargi.

W tym momencie niewolnik, jakby trafnie odgadując zmieszanie dziewczyny, powiedział ciche:

\- Pani…

I pochylił lekko głowę, nie tracąc jednak kontaktu wzrokowego z nią.

Alys zamarła zdumiona. Ośmielił się! Odezwał się pierwszy! Pozbierała się szybko i odzyskując część zwykłej swobody i pewności siebie, zapytała:

\- Jak… Jak masz na imię?

Kąciki ust mężczyzny uniosły się lekko, rozjaśniając jego twarz w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Nijak, pani – odparł cicho i spokojnie. – To nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia…

Alys zmarszczyła brwi. Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwała. Nabrała powietrza do płuc.

\- Ale…

\- Aaaaaalyyyys! – Po całym dziedzińcu rozległ się, wzmocniony dodatkowo echem, krzyk jej macochy. – Alys, gdzie jesteś?!

Dziewczyna spięła się momentalnie, przygotowując się na niemiłą konfrontację. Natomiast mały Yuya poderwał główkę z jej ramienia i rozdarł się na całe gardło: „Maaaaaaaa!” Kiedy ze wschodniej części krużganków wyłoniła się niewysoka kobieta, ubrana w turkusową szatę, bogato wyszywaną brokatem i cekinami, Alys wypuściła z ramion chłopca, który od razu pognał w stronę matki.

\- Maaaaa! – krzyknął radośnie.

\- Słońce moje, kochanie, skarbeczku… - Kobieta zarzuciła malca epitetami, obcałowując jego drobną twarzyczkę. – Jesteś cały mokry… Cóżeś ty robił, co, myszko? – Potem podeszła do dziewczyny, jakby nie zauważając zupełnie stojącego obok mężczyzny. – Alys, czemu on nie śpi? Prosiłam cię, moja droga. Miał iść spać przed obiadem. Potem będzie marudził cały dzień. Poza tym jest cały mokry.

\- Bawiliśmy się… - Dziewczynie udało się wtrącić dwa słowa wyjaśnienia, które jednak utonęły w potoku oskarżycielskiej mowy Iris. Macocha Alys był ładną, choć niezbyt szczupłą kobietą w średnim wieku. Jasne włosy puszczone luźno na plecy dodawały jej uroku i odejmowały lat. Pierścienie na jej palcach i bransoletki na przegubach błyszczały kolorowo w promieniach słońca.

Alys zagryzła wargę.

\- Iris, posłuchaj, ja…

\- Nie, nie! – Kobieta machnęła dłonią. – Nie tłumacz mi się znowu. Zresztą, co ty w ogóle tu robisz?

Dopiero teraz spojrzała na mężczyznę obok, będącego milczącym świadkiem ich rozmowy. Iris zmrużyła niebezpiecznie umalowane kredką oczy. - Alys. Co to ma znaczyć?! Co ty tu robiłaś? Co tu robi ten… niewolnik?! – Niemal wypluła ostatnie słowo.

Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległ się kolejny głos.

\- Mamo? Co się stało? Czemu tak krzyczysz?

Z drzwi od zbrojowni wyszedł drugi brat Alys. Alan niósł w dłoniach dwa drewniane miecze. Za nim, powłócząc prawą nogą, podreptał stary służący Jorah, który trzymał niewielką żelazną tarczę bez herbu. Iris spojrzała na syna z zaskoczeniem.

\- Skarbie, co ty…

\- Będziemy walczyć, mamo! – oznajmił dumnie jasnowłosy, chudy trzynastolatek. Faktycznie, ubrany był w miękki, elegancki, skórzany strój, nadający się do pojedynków, nie ograniczający swobody ruchów. – Tata kupił mi niewolnika. – Chłopak wskazał na młodego mężczyznę. – Ma mnie uczyć walki na miecze. – Tu Alan zamarkował wyprowadzenie ciosu. Iris nabrała spazmatycznie powietrza.

\- Mowy nie ma! Nie pozwalam!

\- Ale mamo…

\- Nie!

\- Ale tata pozwolił!

\- Już ja sobie z ojcem porozmawiam i wybiję mu z głowy takie głupoty!

\- Ale mamo no…

Alys dłużej nie miała siły słuchać ich kłótni. Czuła się jak bohaterka słabego przedstawienia, którego scenariusz jest już dawno napisany, gdzie nic nie mogła zmienić, gdzie jej życie było rozpisane od urodzenia na akty. I nic nie prowadziło do szczęśliwego końca.

 _To jest tragedia,_ pomyślała z bólem.

Rozejrzała się po dziedzińcu. Iris krzyczała na Alana, a Alan na nią. Yuya płakał, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. Stary Jorah przytupywał, mamrocząc coś nerwowo. Głosy jej macochy i braci zaalarmowały służbę i dwóch żołnierzy, pełniących wartę w pałacu. Ale Alys już ich nie słyszała.

W całym tym chaosie i rozgardiaszu, tylko jedna postać zachowała milczenie. Jeden bohater tego chorego przedstawienia, którego przeszłość i przyszłość były zagadką, a scenariusz nie obejmował jego życia. Niewolnik wpatrywał się w dziewczynę tak, jakby przez cały czas ani na sekundę nie oderwał od niej wzroku. Alys spojrzała na niego z rozpaczą, szukając pomocy. Ale co on, nieznajomy, bez pozycji i przyjaciół, z żelazną bransoletą na nadgarstku mógł dla niej zrobić?

Nic. Absolutnie nic.

Czując, że zaraz polecą łzy, Alys zebrała fałdy sukni, odwróciła się i poszła w stronę południowego wejścia. Jednak po kilku krokach zatrzymała się niepewnie i spojrzała przez ramię. Niewolnik patrzył na nią z bolesnym zrozumieniem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Żyjesz w złotej klatce, pani. Jest piękna i niczego ci nie brakuje. A jednak nigdy nie wzlecisz pod niebo.”

Ocierając gniewnie łzę z policzka, Alys szepnęła tak cicho, by tylko on to usłyszał:

\- Nie lituj się nade mną.

I weszła w cień korytarza.

_I kto z nas jest w lepszej sytuacji, nieznajomy? Ty ze swoją bransoletą i wolnością w sercu czy ja w moim pałacu jako jedna z marionetek w tej tragedii?_


End file.
